Legend of the Jackson's
by Ashlyn Jackson
Summary: I was raised in an orphanage not knowing my last name. I was abused and hurt in that hell hole I called home. And I was also bullied, because I'm ADHD and dyslexia. Here's how the story started...
1. I find my family

James POV:  
I was raised in an orphanage not knowing my last name.  
I was abused and hurt in that hell hole I called home.  
And I was also bullied, because I'm ADHD and dyslexia.

Here's how the story started.  
I don't think anyone cared, but it was my 12th birthday.  
That night I was taking my reading lessons with the creepy reading teacher, Ms. Lynn.

It was boring until I noticed that two of the care takers and looked like they had bat wings and had hangs with razor teeth.  
Then they turned into some kind of creepy half human half bat creature!  
When I saw them coming towards me, I ran for my life!

I ran into the woods by the road, and tried to get rid of them.  
But eventually they found me. "Blood of the sea god!" they said.  
then two huge dogs walked out behind them.  
They came closer and closer, while I backed off.  
I found a stick on the ground and picked it up- that was the only thing I saw- I used that to defend myself.  
Now here's weird part!  
Maybe because of my ADHD I managed to kill them! I didn't even know how I did it!  
And here's the really weird part!  
We all know what a normal dead body looks like right?  
But instead of looking like "that" they just turned in to gold dust and disappeared!

I didn't have time to worry about that!  
I needed to get back to warn the other orphans!  
I tried to run, but I was limping a little, and I had wounds allover my body.

I kept walking until someone with a high voice said " Hey you! Stop right there!"  
I looked over, and saw a girl with black hair and sea green eyes maybe about 9 or 10 years old, then I stopped.  
"What happened to you?" she said looking at my wounds.  
" I was attacked."  
"By what?"asked the girl.  
"Um..." I said, I didn't think she would even believe me.  
"Cyclops? Ferries?Hell hounds?"  
"W-what?" I said, aren't those things from myths? Is she insane?  
She rolled her eyes, as if she though I didn't know what they were.  
"Huge one-eyed men? Creepy half human half bats? Huge dogs?"  
At this point I just thought she was insane,  
but she looked serious, so I said "The bat and the dogs."  
"Woah! That must of been scary!"  
Wait, she believed me? Am I insane too? Whats happening?  
While I stood there confused, the green eyed girl grabbed my arm and said" Come on! We gotta go! Mom and dad are probably waiting for us!"  
"I don't have parents." I told her.  
"I'm your sister! Explain latter!" then she put her dagger back in it's case.  
What's with people now? A girl that looked nothing like me comes up and says she's my sister? I'm confused!

While we walked she looked back at me and noticed the trident necklace around my neck, it's been with me scene I remembered.  
"Where did you get that necklace?"  
"It was with me all along!"  
"Dad totally gave that to you!" Said the girl.  
"Ok?" I said what did my real dad have to do with a trident?

When we got there she ran up to a couple and said she found her brother.  
The couple stared at me stunned.  
Then the man came over to me and picked up the trident on my necklace and studied it for a while.  
"You are James!" He said with tears in the corner of his eyes.  
The woman ran up to me with tears streaming down her face and hugged me.  
I hugged back, and gave the girl a "what is going on?" Look.  
"Meet your parents!"she said.  
I was shocked. My life was like hell the past twelve years!  
And now my parents and my sister showed up?  
The man...Well my dad suddenly said " Woah! No time! Come on everyone get on the car!"  
My sister took my hand and pulled me on the car.  
"What?-"  
"I'm just gonna tell you everything now."  
"You're a Demigod like me, and everyone here" she said.  
I must of looked really puzzled, she asked me "Do you know what they are?"  
"Yeah! But half of witch god?"  
"Well we're more like mixed bloods, dad is the son of Poseidon and mom is the daughter of Athena! So Greek gods."  
"Uh..."  
"Yes! They're real!"  
Then she told me something about the western civilization moving , And the gods moving too.

"Um... So where are we heading?"  
"Camp half blood, the only place safe for our kind."  
I kept silence, I didn't think I should over question her. I'll have to find out anyway!

"Oh!I haven't told you my name yet! My name is Ashlyn, Ashlyn Jackson. That makes you James Jackson."  
"Ok"I said. So my last name is Jackson! I was wondering what it was for years! And I finally get to know!  
She studied my face and said "You look more like mom!"  
I haven't got a good look at my mom, but I know she's blonde. So I guess she's right.

"Umm... Thanks?" I said  
Then I studied her face she looked nothing like me, she had black hair like my dad.  
"Hey! Even though we look nothing alike but you're still my bro. So how was life the past twelve years?" Ashlyn asked.  
"Horrible!"that's the only thing I could say.  
"Okay? And you don't talk much don't you?"  
"No, because if we do the care takers would beat us up."  
"Oh...Well you can always talk to me! And mom and dad! And all the awesome guys at camp!"  
"Thanks sis!" I said, it was the first time in my life someone had talked to me like that!  
"Well if you don't want to get beat up, I don't recommend you talk to the Ares kids." She said.

A few minutes later I saw a strawberry farm in the woods.  
"There!" She said pointing to the old barn house by the strawberry farm.  
"We're almost there!" I didn't say anything, I just stared at the barn house.  
We got off by the barn house and we walked into an arch.

Then a man that looked like a LA tourist that stayed up too late in the casino showed up.  
"Why isn't it Peter Jonson and Ally Jonson? And who's that?"  
"My dad's name is Percy Jackson, and I'm Ashlyn Jackson, sir! And before you get it wrong again my mom is Anna_beth_, not Anna_bell!_  
Oh! And this is my brother James Jackson!"  
I gave him a small grin.  
"Hmm... Another little demi brat."  
Then he walked away.  
I wasn't liking him too much...  
"Don't mind him." Ashlyn told me." He's just an over grown brat."  
I nodded.  
"Ashlyn honey, we have to go check on the new campers now. Will you take James for a tour?" My mom said.  
"Sure!" And she took my hand and started walking towards the buildings.

Ashlyn's pov:  
It was the last day of school, I came home from school and my mom helped me pack for camp. When we were done, we waited for dad to come home to have dinner together before we went to camp.

As soon as my dad got home, mom asked to talk with him in private.  
I got curious so I followed without them knowing.  
But I still couldn't hear very well, they said something about picking up someone.  
then I sneaked closer, and heard them talking about... about... Wait! I have a brother?!  
I didn't say anything about it, until dinner.  
" Mom? Dad ? Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, honey!" Said dad  
"Okay! Here it goes! Do I have an older brother that I've never seen?" They looked at each other. "Yes honey, yes you do, it's really complicated though" dad said.  
And mom looked really sad! I've never seen her like that!  
After a while, they just said since I know the truth now,  
we are gonna pick him up on the way to camp.  
We finished dinner without a word.  
And we were on our way to where ever my "brother" was

We got to an Orphanage well I guess-I couldn't read the sign- my parents asked the staff about some guy named James Jackson.  
They said he ran out. I thought for awhile,  
I knew my brother is a demigod like me!  
So I was guessing he's chased by a monster or something,  
I don't think he's dumb enough to just run out and become homeless. While my parents were talking some stuff out.  
I asked another other staff witch way he went.  
I ran the exact direction they showed me then I reached for my dagger.  
A couple minutes later I saw a guy that was about 12 and he was badly hurt, like he was attacked by a monster or something…..  
( This is just so you know about Ashlyn, and the rest is up there. So I'm not typing it again.)

Next chapter up dated! Enjoy!


	2. I almost destroy camp

James POV:  
"So I'm taking you to the Apollo cabin first. I mean you were attacked, and you're covered with wounds." Said Ashlyn.  
"Ok." I replayed  
We walked in to a gold cabin, I mean it was completely covered in gold!

"Nina? Are you here?" She said while walking in.  
I looked around and saw mostly guys, there were only a few girls. And they all looked really confident.  
A girl about my age walked out, she had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
I'll admit it, she caught my attention. She's a pretty girl, and she didn't freak me out, like Ashlyn did a little when she showed up, because it's not every day that you see a ten year old with a dagger walking around!

"Oh! Hey Ash! Welcome back to camp!" She said.  
"Hey! Nina, well um... I found my brother. And he was attacked, so can you help him?"  
"Yeah, sure!"  
She turned to me and said, "Just sit down right there, I'll be back in a sec."

She waked out with a small bottle, like the ones you would see in the museum in the Ancient Greek section, but it looked new.  
Nina opened it and put the powder on my wounds gently.  
A couple seconds later all my wounds healed! Wow!  
Sure it was kinda creepy, but it was also cool!  
"Feel better?" She asked me while I stared at my body stunned.  
"Uh... Yeah! Thanks." I replied.  
She turned to Ashlyn and said,"He's ok now, but he seriously needs rest!"  
"Ok I'll take him back to our cabin."  
She took my arm and left.

We got to another cabin.  
And well it just looked like the sea.  
We walked in, there was no one in there. It was the only cabin that's empty.  
"This is our cabin, the Poseidon cabin." Ashlyn told me.  
"Ok, but why are we the only people here? What about mom and dad?"  
"I guess Poseidon decided to not have any more kids. Mom and dad live in the big house." She replied.  
"Why don't we live in the Athena cabin? I mean she's our grandmother right?" I asked agin.  
"Because we have water powers. And the Athena kids don't. So it might be better for us to live with people that are like us." Ashlyn said while setting her bags down on her bed.  
"Here,you can have dad's old bunk. I'll take you on a tour tomorrow."  
"Ok. Thanks."  
I didn't really have any thing to set down, so I just laid down and fell asleep.

That's when I had the weirdest dream,  
First, I was standing on the beach.  
Then, the blue sky started to become cloudy, really cloudy. Like there was going to be a storm.  
A huge eagle flew out of the clouds.  
And some how, a normal sized horse and owl appeared.  
Behind them was a small horse and a small owl shriveling in fear.  
The eagle flew over to them and started to attack the normal sized animals.  
They fought back hopeless, but wouldn't let eagle fly close to the small animals.  
I watched then fight for a couple minutes.  
Then I heard, "James? James! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes, saw Ashlyn,and sat up.  
"Did you have a dream?" She asked.  
"Yeah... A really weird one" I said.  
"Tell me about it."  
I told her everything, and she paled.  
"This is not good! This is not good!" She said walking around in circles.  
"What does it mean?" I was a little confused.  
"You see, demigods have dreams that sometimes tell the future or tell what might be happing on Olympus. Any thing that includes fighting is not good! Come on! We have to tell mom!"  
I got dressed and we ran to the big house.

We couldn't find our parents in their apartment, but Ashlyn didn't say anything.  
She just ran down the stairs, and I followed.  
Ashlyn went over to a really tall man and tapped him.  
The moment he turned around, my eyes widen.  
A cyclops! Standing right in front of me!  
"Uncle Tyson?" She said.  
"Yes?" Said the cyclops.  
I stared at her as if she was crazy. Why was she calling a cyclops uncle?  
She ignored me.  
"Um... Did you see my parents?" She asked.  
"They are at a meeting." He replyed.  
"Ok, thanks!"  
She grabbed my arm and we busted into a big room with out knocking.  
I think all the adults were in there, and I also saw my parents.

"Ashlyn,we're in a meeting here." Said mom.  
"Mom! Something really bad is going on in Olympus!" Ashlyn yelled.  
They all stared at us, not knowing what to say I guess.  
The whole room went silence for a while.  
"James, tell them about your dream." She finally said.  
I told them every thing.  
Everyone in the room started staring at us. I was a little scared.  
"Does anyone know what's going on?" Ashlyn asked.  
Some of them sighed, some of them just looked away.

"Have you tried your water powers James?" Asked the Centaur, witch I'm guessing that might be Chrion.

"No." I replied.  
"What about his powers?" Asked Ashlyn.  
"They're strong, stronger than your fathers. But very unstable." Answered Chrion  
"So what does that have to do with the gods fighting?" I asked.  
"Because some of the gods like Zeus wants to destroy you be fore you destroy Olympus." Said dad.  
"What? I never planed to do that!"  
"We trust you James, that's why we're doing every thing we can to protect you. If we brought you to camp any earlier, you would probably be dead!" Mom said.

"But it's impossible to keep you with us, and not take you to camp, so we had no choice but to leave you." Added dad.

"I know you had no choice, so I'm not mad at you." I told my parents.  
"Ok, but what are we gonna do?" My sister asked.  
"We'll do what we can to protect him." Answered Chrion.  
"But Zeus will still destroy camp!" She replied.  
"And take his daughter with it? Not on my watch!" Said a woman with black hair and freckles.  
"Um... Maybe just not his kids."said Ashlyn.  
"I'll stand right in front of both of you if I have to." Replied the blacked hair woman.  
"Thanks" I said.  
Now I'm guessing she's the daughter of Zeus.  
"So James is going stay like this for the rest of his life?" Asked Ashlyn.  
"Not if he's trained!" The woman replied again.  
"Now Ashlyn, you will help Thalia train him. Before you can go on any quests. Now run along."  
Ashlyn nodded and we walked out.

"I'm gonna work on your water powers first." Said Ashlyn.  
I nodded.  
She looked a little nervous to train me, probably because of what Chrion said.  
We walked to the beach, and she asked me "Have you ever tried your water powers? Like maybe by accident?"  
"Yeah." I replied.  
"Do you still remember how it feels?"  
"Yup!"  
"Try it again, I'll tell you if you get something wrong."  
So I did it again. I wanted to make a small wave, but I couldn't control my powers!  
I got bigger and bigger.  
"Ok, you can stop now!" Ashlyn said.  
"I-I can't!"  
The last time I did it was on accident, so I don't really know how to control my powers.  
The wave continued growing until it turned in to a tidal wave!  
"I can't stop it!" I yelled.  
The tidal wave was going to flood the entire camp!  
I knew it needed to stop but I just can't!  
Just when it was about to destroy camp,Ashlyn made a huge wall of water.  
Even bigger than my tidal wave.  
The wave crashed on the wall, and luckily I didn't destroy anything.  
"Can't you make it smaller?" Asked my sister.  
"Yup." Then I made a small wave.  
I didn't know why but I could control my powers like I want it this time.  
"Why didn't you do that in the first place? You almost destroyed camp! You're such a kelp brain!" Yelled Ashlyn.  
"I couldn't at first..." I said a bit guilty. Cause I almost killed everyone.  
She rolled her eyes and said." Let's work with small waves and not destroy anything. Ok?"  
I nodded. And we started training.

An hour latter she was done training me.  
And we finished lunch, before I had to train with Zeus's daughter, Thalia I guess, we had some free time to talk.  
"You're actually pretty good!"  
"Thanks!"I replied.  
"Hey guys!" Said Nina.  
"Hey Nina! We just finished training."  
"Oh! So how did you do James?"  
"Good." I said.  
"I saw a huge tidal wave when I was doing archery, did you make that?" Asked Nina.  
"Yeah."  
"Cool."  
"How can you say that's cool?" Said Ashlyn.  
"The kelp brain almost destroyed camp!"  
"Oh... That wouldn't be cool then." Nina said.  
I nodded.

The two girls took me on a tour around camp.  
So I knew where everything is.  
When we were done Nina said she had to give one of the Aphrodite kids a privet archery lesion, and left.

Me and Ashlyn walked around for about 10 more minutes and she said it was time for me to train with Thalia, so she took me to her.  
On the way we see a man with blonde hair.  
"Hi Jason." Said Ashlyn.  
"Hi Ash, who's the blonde guy?" Asked Jason.  
"My brother James kelp brain." She replied.  
"Ha ha I'm Jason son of Jupiter, nice to meet you."  
"Hi Jason, and also Ashlame here is jealous cause I'm better!"  
"I am NOT jealous of you being more brainless!"  
"Seaweed head!"  
Just before we could get into a fight, Jason said.  
"You guys are like the mini version of Percy and Annabeth!"  
"Pretty much." I said.  
"Yeah, he has to go train with Thalia now, bye" Ashlyn said and we left.

We walked up to Thalia, and before I got a chance to say anything, Ashlyn shoved me towards Thalia, and said.  
"I brought kelp brain, see you latter!"  
Then she left.  
"Kelp brain?" Asked Thalia.  
"My new nickname apparently."  
"I know your dad's nickname is seaweed brain, so maybe your more like him. And I think Ashlyn's like the mini version of Annabeth."  
"Me too" I replied.  
Then she handed me a bow and arrow.  
"Now, your dad isn't very good at this. But your still half of your mom, so I expect you to be better.  
"Ok."I replied  
Then came another hour of training.  
I wasn't good at this.  
But, I heard my dad is even worse!  
So yeah, I guess I got that from him.

Then Nina showed up.  
"Hey James, your sister wanted me to come and check on you."  
"Ok."  
"You can leave now, trainings over."  
"Thanks Thalia."I said.  
Then I walked back to my cabin with Nina.  
As we walked we chatted.  
"So I heard you called Ashlyn Ashlame."  
"Yeah."  
"No guy in camp would dare to do that. So you might not wanna get her too mad." Nina told me.  
That's protectable I mean she's more like Athena, witch you might not want to see her mad.  
"I know" I replied.  
"I'll let you in a little secret about Ashlyn. But don't tell her I told you!"  
"Ok."


	3. The Lord of the sky is after me

James POV  
Me and Nina were walking back to my cabin, when she was telling me a secret about my sister, Ashlyn.  
"I'll let you in a little secret about Ashlyn. But don't tell her I told you!"  
"Ok"  
"So have you met Paul yet?" Asked Nina.  
"No." I was still trying to get some stuff straight, since I got here. So I haven't really got to meet any of the campers, plus me and my sister are the only people the Poseidon cabin.  
"Well Ashlyn said you already meet Jason right? So Paul is his son. And it's obvious Ashlyn has a crush on him!"  
"Oooo! He he"  
I knew my sister was probably crushing on someone. And He He her best friend just told me who he was.  
"But he's got a lot of fans, I mean a lot! But Ashlyn likes him in another way not the fan way."  
Nina added.  
"Yeah, I don't think she the kind of person that fan girls."  
She smiled at me, which I think made me blush a little... We talked a little more on the way.  
Then got to my cabin.  
"Would you like a private archery lesson sometime?" She offered.  
I sucked at archery... So yeah I might need that.  
"Yeah sure! Is Paul going to be there?"  
I was kinda dying to see this Paul guy. What was he like? What about him could make my stubborn sister like him that much? I kept wondering.  
"No, but you might get to meet him later." Replied Nina.  
"Ok, I knew she was crushing!"  
"Ha ha I've got to go see you later!"  
"Later!"  
After Nina left I walked into my cabin, and saw Ashlyn reading a thick book.  
She looked up. "Hey kelp brain!"  
"Hey sis!"  
"How was your lesson?"  
"She said I'm a little better than dad."  
"Duh, your half mom!" And she went back to reading her book.  
I wasn't that into reading, or what her book was about. So I decided to tease her a little.  
"So who's this Paul guy?" I asked  
She immediately blushed.  
"You met him?"  
"Not yet, but I've heard rumors."  
"Oh... He's coming over for a private Greek lesion later."  
"Ok."  
Ha ha I'm finally going to meet him! I thought.  
Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door.  
"I'll answer it." I told my sister.  
I opened the door.  
A boy with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes, he was thin and probably a little younger than me, but I was pretty sure he's older than Ashlyn.  
But yeah He's pretty good looking, that explains why he has a fan club.  
He stared at me as if he was expecting Ashlyn to answer the door.  
"Hi I'm Paul, Paul Grace. I heard you're the new guy, James right?"  
"Yeah, I'm James. Nice to meet you"  
he gave me a grin.  
"So is Ashlyn in there?" Asked Paul.  
"Oh! Sorry yeah, come in."  
I let him in, and followed him to Ashlyn.  
"hey Ash,I'm here for my lesson!"  
she looked up and blushed again.  
I really didn't think Paul noticed that Ashlyn likes him, he still acts like shes a normal friend of his.  
But, how can he not notice? She blushes about anything that has to do with him!  
Maybe he just thinks her cheeks are really rosy….  
"Oh hey Paul" She took out a thinner book "why don't you start by reading the first chapter? If there are any questions just ask me."  
he nodded and started reading.  
I watched them for a while.  
Ashlyn was staring at Paul. Maybe waiting for him to ask her a question.  
I stared at them for like another 20 minutes or so.  
when Paul said he was done with the chapter.  
And thats when she finally stopped staring at him, and looked at me.  
I gave her a smirk.  
Then she rolled her eyes and looked away again.  
"Anything you didn't get?" Ashlyn asked  
"Nope! Thanks to your lessons!"  
She smiled and blushed more. And continued their lesson with some writing and more reading.  
30 minutes later paul left.  
She sighed in relief. and put her book away.  
I just kept staring at her.  
"What?"  
"You lik-" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence.  
Thunder boomed outside. I heard it usually doesn't rain here, so something had to be going on.  
Ashlyn looked at me. I could see the scared expression in her eyes.  
"JAMES JACKSON! YOU WILL BE DESTROYED AND YOUR SISTER IF NEEDED!"  
I walked over to my sister, she was really scared. I patted her on the back to comfort her, telling her to keep calm.  
Then I walked out, wasn't gonna let Zeus hurt anyone, especially not my sister!  
"Hey! Zeus over here!"  
"Very well, the child has showed up for him self."  
Just when I was about to tell him to destroy me and leave everyone else alone.  
Thalia and Jason showed up.  
"No! Father!" Yelled Thalia  
"If you want to destroy him you'll destroy us!" Added Jason.  
Even though Jason is the son of Jupiter his roman form, he still didn't ignore him.  
Zeus then made a face and left.  
Every thing was back to normal.  
Thalia turned to me and said "Why did you do that?"  
"Yeah you could of just stayed inside!" Said Jason.  
"He wants me and I couldn't have anyone getting hurt because of me."  
"He won't dare to hurt us James." Replied Thalia.  
"But he'll hurt everyone else!"  
Ashlyn ran out of our cabin and gave me a hug. I hugged back.  
"Are you ok?" She asked.  
"Yes I'm fine"  
"Why did you just run out like that?"  
"I can't have you getting hurt."  
She hugged me tighter.  
Then Jason told us to stay in our cabin for safety. So we walked back.  
"Your not unstable or dangerous! You just need training!" Ashlyn said  
"I know, I'm trying to tell him-"  
I didn't get a chance to finsh my sentence.  
Ares ,Nike and a few other gods appeared.  
Ashlyn was scoked. "What?-"  
Ares started attacking the Zeus kids, so they couldn't stand up for me or Ashlyn.  
Then he started destroying the cabins.  
Campers were running around screaming.  
The adults weren't here to see what's going on, and we couldn't do anything about it  
I saw Nina freaking out hiding behind the destoried Apollo cabin.  
"No! Stop!" Ashlyn yelled.  
Ares didn't budge, he kept destroying cabins.  
"Mom! Dad! Jason! Piper! Thalia!" She yelled again.  
The adults showed up.  
They tried asking the gods why they were doing this, but it didn't work.  
I saw Ashlyn when she was about to use her water powers, but Ares caught her.  
He tackled her and tied her hands together so she couldn't move.  
Then threw her aside.  
The god of wars then spotted me.  
He came over to me and started beating me up.  
I was punched and kicked until I couldn't move.  
Even though it only took him like one punch and two kicks.  
It felt like I was whacked by a wrecking ball.  
At last I couldn't move at all I was just lying there on the ground.  
But it wasn't over yet.  
Ares took his spear out then stabed me in the back.  
I screamed and coughed up blood.  
Then I blacked out.

Ashlyn's POV  
While I was just lying there, I knew not even my parents or any of the adults could stop this.  
I managed to get on my knes and prayed to my grandparents- Poseidon and Athena.  
I kept praying until I saw Ares stab my brother in the back, he coughed up blood and pasted out.  
How could I just lose my only brother like that?  
Just when I was about to scream.  
I heard a familiar voice.  
"Stop this mess right now!"  
It was my grandmother! It was Athena!  
I looked over there stood Athena, Poseidon, Apollo,Artemis and Hermes.  
Apollo, yeah that's right Apollo! The god of the medically!  
He could heal my brother!  
"Apollo!" I shouted.  
He looked over at me, I looked over to James.  
He got the message, and went over to James.  
"Ares! Did you not get it? I said to stop this mess!"  
Athena said again.  
Meanwhile Apollo took James to the side and started healing him.  
"What do you have to fight against us?" Ares said smirking.  
"My awesomeness!" Apollo said while healing my brother.  
Artemis then send him a deadly glare, telling him not the right time!  
"I will pulverize you right now if I have to!" Yelled Poseidon.  
Ares then backed off a little, he smirked, then Ares and those other gods disappeared.  
My hands were still tied up, and my leag was hurt.  
I tried to stand up but I couldn't .  
Athena came over to me, untied the rope ande helped me up.  
I gave her a hug.  
And yeah I was crying at the point.  
"Are you ok Ash?" Dad asked.  
"Y-yes." I replied.  
He hugged me tight, and we went over to James and mom.  
Apollo finished healing him.  
"When is he going to wake up?" I asked.  
That's when he started to move a bit, and he woke up.  
I was soo happy that my brother was ok!  
I leaned down to him and gave him a hug.  
He hugged back.  
"How are you feeling honey?" Mom asked worried.  
"Never been better!"  
That was probably because Apollo healed him.  
"He's ok now but he needs rest." Said dad.  
Dad lifed him up and I helped him back to our cabin-witch wasn't destoried.  
After that I walked out thinking  
Zeus wouldn't believe that he can be trained, he just thinks he's unstable.  
What if we went on a quest and accomplished it?  
Would he still think James I is unstable?  
There's always something going on, that's trouble to camp, they would have to send someone on a quest to solve the problem, right? What if we took one of those quests?  
Just to prove that James is stable enough to live in camp.  
When I was thinking I wasn't really looking where I was going.  
When I looked up I saw Athena right in front of me.  
"Oh sorry! Grandmother! I wasn't looking."  
"It's ok I know what your thinking."  
"Ok. Um... Is it a bad idea?"  
"Maybe it is but there isn't any other way, my father will just keep coming back to destoty James, until he is destoried."  
I nodded.  
"Tell you what, to night you will go to the beach and Hermes will be there, he will give you everything you need on the quest. Then leave when your ready."  
"Ok, tank-..."  
I didn't get a chance to finsh the sentence and she disappeared. 


	4. We attend a magic school

A/N: dear, readers  
if you read both Percy Jackson and Harry Potter, then good for you! Continue reading! There's gonna be a cross over.  
But it probably won't have anything to do with Voldemort and all that. It's mainly still about Percy Jackson.  
So even if you don't read or watch Harry Potter, you could still understand MOST of it.  
enjoy!  
P.S  
sorry if the beginning of this chapter is a little boring. It will get better after they arrive at England.

James POV.  
After I got back to my cabin, I fell asleep.  
When I woke up, I saw Nina.I was alone with her in my cabin! Oh gods!  
When I saw her I blushed.  
She turned back at me and saw that I woke up.  
"Oh, James! Your sister left you with me. Cause I think she was talking with your grandmother."  
"O-ok..." I said a bit nervous as I sat up.  
Fine! I'll admit it I have a crush on Nina!  
But I really have no idea why!  
I mean we just met a day ago!  
She'll never like me back anyways!  
"James? Are you ok?" She asked.  
"Uh.. Yeah! Sorry. So where's Ashlyn now?"  
"I'm not sure, she's not back yet."  
"Oh ok..."  
"And it's almost time for dinner. So you'll see her then."

We chatted for another 15 minutes or so, and went to dinner.  
On the way, Nina saw a guy, he had sandy brown hair, and he was a lot taller than me. his expression was like he would throw a spider or something in your clothes any minute. So I'm guessing he's from the Hermes cabin.  
when he looked over at us,she hid her face.  
After we got farther, I asked her what was wrong, she said it was nothing.  
But, the more I think about it, this strange feeling builds up in me. I think I'll call it jealousy.  
Yup that's it! Cause it looks like the girl I like has a crush on that guy.  
Anyways, after that I went to the Poseidon table and saw Ashlyn there.  
She was writing in a notebook with her dinner on the side, looking like she was thinking of a million things in that second.  
I got my dinner and burned part of it -like I did at lunch- it smelled like the sea. Again.  
I walked back to our table and asked, " Hey sis, so what are you doing?"  
She ignored me.  
When I was almost done with my dinner, she finally put her notebook down and started eating.  
"So what were you writing?" I asked again.  
"Oh, sorry. I was planing stuff. You'll know what it is later." She said, while still looking like she was thinking about a million things.  
I nodded and finished my dinner.  
"So meet you at our cabin later?"  
"Yeah, after capture the flag."  
"Ok."

So I'm not gonna talk about capture the flag.  
Cause I was just following the plans that Ashlyn and the Athena kids made.  
(I wouldn't dare say this out loud, but I think Ashlyn is smarter than the Athena kids!)  
So after capture the flag we had a little more free time so I decided to spend some time with Ashlyn.  
But she was talking about books in the Athena cabin, which I wasn't interested.  
So I went back to my cabin.  
On the way I heard a voice calling my name.  
"Hey James!"  
I turned back and I saw Paul.  
"Hi Paul, what's up?"  
"Nothing really, I just thought since you're new here, may be we should hang out a bit."  
"Ok, that'd be cool." I replied.  
He gave me a smile and we walked around the beach for a while.  
I don't really know why but we keep talking about Ashlyn.  
Like she wears only two pairs of different earrings.  
And how she loves crafting...  
Hum... Maybe Paul likes her back, I don't know.  
Anyways he became my best friend after that.  
The next day was just a normal day.  
This went on for another month.  
Which was pretty weird, I mean Zeus should be trying to kill me but he didn't!  
In the past month Ashlyn has been looking pretty busy, but I don't really know why.  
I've been hanging out with Paul and Nina a lot, and I met a couple new friends.  
I thought it would just last for at least this year.  
But I was wrong!

That day Ashlyn had me and Nina gathered in our cabin after camp fire.  
"So what is it you want to tell us?" I asked.  
"So I've been planing the past month."  
"Yeah obviously you were."  
"Yup, with a little help from the gods. Ok so I planned a way to prove to Zeus that kelp brain is stable enough. Apollo said he will start attacking you again starting this week."  
"What?! Again?" I said almost yelling  
"Calm down James! That's why we planned."  
"Oh."  
"So we thought of many ways for you to prove your self stable. And it took a lot of time and stuff. But here's the plan. I spied on the adults and heard about a problem they're having right now. The medusa head is missing."  
Me and Nina looked at each other stunned.  
Now, the medusa head, is not something you would want to see!  
First, it's disgusting!  
It was cut off Medusa herself, by my dad.  
Second, you do not want to look at it with your bare eye!  
Not because it's disgusting, because if you do...well you know what happens.  
"But, do you even have any idea where the head is now?"  
"Of course I do, Hermes helped with that. It's in England now and..."  
Nina cut her off before she finished "What? England?"  
"Yes, England! Let me finish."  
She took out her notebook and read:  
" So in England there is a magic school called Hogwarts. It's a school for wizards and witches. The person who took the head is a daughter of Hecate. Her name is Sara, she is using the head to stone pupils in Hogwarts. No one really knows why, but I also heard she has mental problems. Maybe that's why. Oh and she's a very powerful demigod, almost as powerful as you James."  
"You're practically saying a head that turns people into stone just by looking at it,is with a crazy girl, with mental problems! It sounds like a really dangerous mission! " I said  
"Yeah I know. But it's the only mission that no one is planning to go on right now. So we may have to leave by tomorrow. With a little help by our grandfather."  
"Ok, I trust your plans smart girl." Said Nina.  
Ashlyn gave her a smile.  
She walked to her closet - which didn't have many stuff in it- and took out three backpacks.  
One grayish blue one, one sea blue one and one yellow one.  
She handed me the sea blue one and gave Nina the yellow one.  
"These are for you guys, Hermes packed for us. And he... well Athena gave me this."  
Then she took a package out she opened it and there was a weird looking Yankees cap- the colors were weird, the YN was red. and the cap was sea blue.  
Mom has one too but the colors weren't like that.  
She put the cap on and she turned into... Into me!  
"Woah!" Me and Nina said.  
"You're -you're me!"  
"Oh, so it's an illusion cap! I was thinking about you!"  
Then she turned into Nina, mom, dad, Athena, Poseidon and a bunch of different people.  
"This is awesome!" She shouted.  
"Ok, we'll leave tomorrow night."  
"Wait, you mean we have to sneak out?" Said Nina.  
"Yeah, there's no other choice here, we'll never get permission from Chiron for this quest! Besides, he won't let us go on any missions because James might get attacked."  
"Oh, ok."  
"And Poseidon said he'd help us. with that."  
"Nice planning sis!" I said as I smiled at her.  
"Thanks!"

The next day,... Well night.  
We got to the beach there was a boat there waiting for us.  
It wasn't a very big boat, but were supposed ride that thing all the way to England!  
"Are we really going to ride that to England?" I asked  
"I told you, grandfather's going to help! So we'll be there in an hour."  
"Oh, yeah, ok then."  
We got on the boat, and we traveled like the wind.  
The boat was a smooth ride.  
The wind in my face was pretty comfortable.  
It was pretty late at night so then we all fell asleep.

When I woke up, we were already in England.  
The place looked like... Like London!  
"We're in London!" I said  
"Yup! Come on let's get moving!" Said Ashlyn.  
"So where are we going next?" Nina asked.  
Ashlyn smiled and handed out three tickets that looked like train tickets.  
It took me awhile to read it but it said...  
"Platform 9,3/4?"  
Me and Nina looked at Ashlyn confused.  
"Yup, 9,3/4. Come on!" She said  
We followed her to the London train station.  
She walked around in London like she lived there.  
Hm... Maybe Hermes helped her with that too.  
When we finally got to platform 9.  
We didn't see a 9,3/4.  
"Ok this is crazy. Why would there be a 'platform 9,3/4'?"I said.  
She ignored me.  
She walked up to a brick wall and said, "Here it is!"  
Ashlyn took a few steps back, like she was gonna run into the wall.  
"You coming?"  
"Where are you going? That's just a wall! This is insane!" I told her.  
She rolled her eyes.  
"Well I guess I'll do it first."  
After she said that, she ran into the wall.  
"Ashlyn!" I yelled.  
But then the freaky part. She just went right through the wall!  
Me and Nina looked at each other stunned.  
"What did she just do?" Asked Nina.  
"I-I don't know..."  
We stood there thinking if we should really just run into the wall like that.  
10 minutes later she came out if the wall.  
"You guys coming or not?"  
"I-I..." I didn't get to finish.  
Ashlyn took me and Nina's hand and ran into the wall.  
Are we gonna get passed?  
Or are we gonna look like mad people?  
Thoughts kept coming up to me.  
I closed my eyes and ran along.  
I stopped when Ashlyn stopped running.  
I opened my eyes and saw an old fashioned train, but it looked a bit weird.  
I looked at the sign by us it read "Hobwurets exptess..." It was hard to read when you're a dyslectic.  
"Hogwarts express 9,3/4" read Ashlyn.  
She's dyslectic too but I don't get how she reads it.  
"Hogwarts? Isn't that where we're going?" said Nina  
"Yup! We're on the right path!"  
We followed Ashlyn on the "Hogwarts express" train.  
and got seats. on the train.  
The train was actually pretty cool, even though it was old fashioned.  
"Hey, guys, open your backpacks now." said Ahlyn.  
She wouldn't let us open it back at camp.  
She told us not to open them until she said we could.  
I was really curious. so the minute she said that, it looked like I was ripping the top off of the bag.  
the second I opened the bag an owl busted out.  
"Woah!" me and nina said at the same time when the owl busted out.  
My owl and Nina's owl was flying around and we couldn't catch them.  
Ashlyn's owl was just quietly sitting on her arm.  
Me and Nina chased our owls around for awhile before they both landed on Ashyn.  
Nina's was on her shoulder, and mine was on her head.  
"How do you do that?" I asked.  
"I don't know. Maybe it's an Athena thing." she said.  
Well I couldn't blame her for that she got more of Athena.  
And owls are her symbol.  
Anyways, I Could control horses better than her!  
she offered to keep our owls for us while we took a look in our bags.  
Inside was a set of british uniform, a wand, a bunch of books. which explains why its so heavy.  
"Put the uniform on." Ashlyn said with owls all over her.  
"James go to the hall while me and Nina change."  
So i had to stay outside of our compartment while they changed.  
After I changed, I found huge trunks in our compartment.  
Ashlyn said there were some magic stuff that Hermes gave us in there and some of our regular clothes.

When we got to Hogwarts. We were led to a HUGE room, which looked kinda like the dinning pavilion back at camp but there were only for really really long tables. There was a banner over each table with different colors and animals. So I think it's the cafeteria.  
The three of us and some of the students on the same train as us were called up the front.  
I was the first to be called up. They told me to sit on a stool.  
A woman took a rusty looking old hat and put it on my head.  
"Hmm…." said the hat.  
Oh my gods! I thought. Is that hat really talking?  
"Yes, yes I talk." It said again like it was reading my mind.  
then it mumbled some stuff about me being brave or whatever.  
I couldn't really understand since it spoke in a british accent.  
After the mumbling it finally shouted "Gryffindor!"  
Then the table with the red and yellow banner with a lion, above them cheard.  
I was confused.  
"Gryffin what?" I said.  
The same woman took the hat off my head. And said "Gryffindor, my dear" and he pointed to the table that was cheering.  
So I walked over and got a spot next some guy that was about my age with black hair and nerdy glasses like the ones the a Athena kid would wear when their reading.  
And a girl with really bushy brown hair.  
I didn't talk to him at first, cause I was waiting for my sister and Nina to get sorted.  
I hopped they were gonna be in Gryffin... Um.. Oh yeah Gryffindor like me.  
So I guess the kid knows that I was waiting for someone, he didn't talk to me until the hat anonced that Ashlyn and Nina were both in the same team? or house or whatever as me.  
"Hi I'm Harry Potter." Said the black haired boy.  
"I'm Hermione Ganger." The girl with the puffy brown hair said.  
"I'm Ron Weasley." Said A voice, I looked over and saw a red headed boy.  
"I'm James Jackson, it's nice to meet you guys."  
"I'm Ashlyn Jackson, the kelp brains sister."  
I punched my sisters arm playfully, like you would intoruduce your brother as "kelp brain" to someone you just met.  
"I'm Nina Tomson. Nice to meet you guys." Nina said and gave them a friendly smile.  
"Excuse me? Kelp brain?" Hermione said with a British accent. Well, they all have British accents.  
"Yeah?" I answered.  
But she just gave me a confused look.  
"Ugh! You really are a kelp brain!" Ashlyn said. "She doesn't get what it means!"  
"Should we even tell her?"  
"I'll tell her if you want." Ashlyn offerd sarcastically.  
"I will. We are the grandchildren of P-" before I could finish Ashlyn covered my mouth.  
"Shut up kelp brain!" She yelled.  
That's when I realized I was going around and telling a girl I just met like five minutes ago: " hey look at me I'm a demigod! I've got the blood of the sea god!" Stupid me!  
"Fine!" I said.  
"I'll explaine it! It simply means his brain is full of kelp, so it's causing it to not work right!" Explained Ashlyn.  
I stared at her, like what kind of explanation is that?  
"What?" She said with a smirk.  
I rolled my eyes and smacked her upside her head.  
"What was that for I was just explaining!" She said while garing at me.  
"Shut up seaweed head!"  
"My hair does not look like seaweed!" She argued.  
"Then coral brain!"  
"I'm not dumb kelp brain! I'm the brainy one!"  
While we argued, most of the Gryffindors stared at us.  
"I'm a lot stronger!"  
"But brainless! And clumsy!"  
"Okay, okay guys! That enough! We just got here 30 minutes ago and you're fighting?" Nina said.  
After we stared seding death glares at each other.  
I'll admit it her glare was 100% scarier than mine.  
But what kind of sister would intoruduce their brother as '"kelp brain"?  
I was still mad at her for that.  
And I thought of our parents. My mom calls our dad seaweed brain like all the time! And she acts like Ashlyn! How could my dad stand being with a sarcastic girl like that?  
I can't even stand Ashlyn!  
"Guys really, stop!" Nina said.  
That's when we realized now the whole table was staring at us.  
We both blushed a bit.  
"Fine!" We both said and looked away from each other.


	5. Ashlyn Judo-flips a guy we just met

Dear readers,  
In this chapter, the famous Draco Malfoy will appear.  
I've read a couple book of Harry Potter. But I still have no idea what he might say. So sorry about that. And if your a Draco fan sorry about what happens too. Hope you all enjoy.  
Laura

James POV.

After dinner we practically became "famous".  
We walked out of the dinning pavilion... I mean "the great hall", with Harry, Hermione and Ron.

They decided to show us around the school. Then take us to our dorms.  
On the way, we saw this guy that's from a different house, I don't know what the name is but it's green. Gods, why do they have to use such weird names?  
Anyways, the blonde guy we saw walked up to us and said sarcastically, "New friends Potter?"  
Harry was about to retort back at him, when Hermione stepped forward and backed him off.  
She turned to us and said "Ignore him guys let's keep going."  
The blonde guy looked like he didn't want us to leave.  
"Oh! And still hanging around with Mudblood and Weasel? Why do you hang out with such weird people? And also that Hagrid. He should be fired! Why did he even get this job? Anyways, good luck with your stupid new mudblood friends."  
The blonde dude then turned to us and said," I'll give you three a warning. Better stay away from Potter, or else I'll make you all the laughing stock of the whole school!"  
Even though I didn't really get what he was saying, but I knew he was insulting people,including us.  
Ron walked up to him and looked like he was about to punch him in the face.  
Well he was, but Harry and Hermione pulled him back.  
"What did you say about us and Hagrid?" Ron shouted.  
The blonde dude just smirked.  
"I'll take this."Ashlyn said while putting her hand in front of Ron's clutched fist.  
"What did you just call us?"  
The blonde dude ignored her.  
"So Potter, you've got Weasley standing up for you, eh?"  
Now, Harry looked like he wanted to punch him in the face.  
But he didn't because Hermione sent him a look saying he isn't worth it.  
"Hey, don't ignore me! Bleached blondey!"  
"Who do you think you're calling bleached blondey, Shorty?"  
"Hm... Let me think about that? Wasn't that obvious? It was you!"  
"Another one of Potter's insulting, stupid friends." Mumbled the blonde dude.  
"You may say that again." Ashlyn said calmly.  
The blonde dude smirked and said "Another one of Potter's in-"  
Before he got to finish, the girl he called "Shorty" judo-flipped him.  
He sat there stunned with a painful expression, and his mouth opened wide, ready for a bug to fly in.  
He wasn't the only one stunned here. Harry, Hermione and Ron were all gaping at Ashlyn.  
Harry looked over at me like he was saying "what did your sister just do?".  
I shrugged. I mean for the past month,she would judo-flip me every time I did something wrong. So it was pretty normal to me. ( Plus, my mom does that to my dad too.)  
A minute later, the blonde dude scrambled on to his feet,and dashed down the hallway.  
Before he disappeared around the corner, he yelled "MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!"  
"Yeah, yeah daddy's little boy." Ashlyn yelled back.  
But I wasn't sure if he heard that or not, cause he dashed away before she finished.  
"Wow! What a softie!" Ashlyn said while tuning back to us. "Can I just call him Softie?"  
Ron had his mouth wide opened.  
"Brilliant! You have got to teach me how to do that!" He cried.  
"What did you just do to him?" Harry asked.  
"That was quite violent! I hope he's ok." Hermione said.  
"Oh, Hermione! Don't ruin the moment!" Said Ron.  
"What I did was called a judo flip. And he is a total softie! That won't hurt Kelp Brain here one bit!"  
The next thing I knew I was judo-flipped.  
I stood up immediately and yelled "What was that for?"  
"See?" Ashlyn replied.  
"I-..."  
"Shut up Kelp Brain! See that guy is a softie!  
Harry stared at me socked and asked me if I was ok.  
I nodded.  
"You should really go to the hospital wing and see if you're ok." Hermione said.  
"Nah, I'm ok. I get judo flipped by her 24/7."

Harry and Ron then took us back to our dorms, or as they call it the Gryffindor tower.  
On the way, we saw a bunch of moving paintings. And the staircases kept changing.  
We went be hind a painting of a fat lady in pink, and they told us some kinda password so the painting will move aside for us to get in.

Ashlyn and Nina went with Hermione to the girls side and I followed Harry to the boys side. I wasn't sure where Ron went but I'm pretty sure he'll come back.  
The dorm was pretty cozy and there was even a common room for us to spend time at. It was pretty sweet I guess.

"So this is your bed for now." Harry said pointing to a bed with my trunk and my backpack already there.  
"Woah! How did my stuff just..."  
"It's magic."  
"Oh, right."  
Ron then walked in with a box of candy I guess.  
"Hey guys! Would you like an all flavor jelly bean?"  
"What all flavor?"  
"Yeah try one."  
I picked a blue one, ate it like a normal jelly bean.  
I chewed it and oh my gods!  
A fat guy walked in. "Hey guys! Is that our new roommate?"  
"Hey Neville, and yeah this is James. He's our new roommate."  
I didn't say hi or any thing to Neville. Cause I was having a hard time trying not to spit the jelly bean out.  
"Aw man! That was disgusting! How can you call that candy?" I finally said after swallowing the jelly bean.  
Ron smirked and said, "What did it taste like?"  
"Soap, soap with sea salt."  
"You're lucky!"  
"How can you say it's lucky?" I said.  
"When it says all flavor, it means ALL flavor. The worse ones taste like buggers." Harry explained.  
"Woah! No more of that stuff please!" I said backing off.

Ashlyn's POV.

Hermione took me and Nina to the girls dorm.  
Our stuff was already next to our beds.  
That was protectable. I mean it's a magic school right?  
So we then saw a group of girls chatting, and a red-headed girl that looked a bit like Ron, came up.  
"Hey Hermione! Are these our new room mates?"  
"Hey Ginny, and yeah. They are Nina and Ashlyn." Hermione told Ginny.  
Nina gave her a friendly smile like she always does when she meets a new person.  
I gave her a smile too but it wasn't as friendly as Nina's.  
"Hi I'm Ginny Weasley."  
Oh! So that's why she looks so much like Ron! She's his sister!  
"Hey I'm Ashlyn, and your Ron's sister right?"  
"Yep,so you guys met my brother and Harry?" Right after she said the name Harry she blushed a bit.  
"Uh, yeah, and the blonde dude." I said.  
"What blonde dude?" Ginny asked.  
"She means Malfoy." Hermione explained.  
"Oh, him? He's..."  
"A softie?" I cut off.  
Ginny looked at us confused and asked.  
"What happen back there?"  
Hermione told her every thing that happened. And she was stunned too.  
"Did you really judo-flip him? How did you..."  
"Well I couldn't take much more of him talking, so I just did it!"  
She looked at Nina like she was asking is this normal?  
Nina gave her a small grin, and she looked back at me.  
"Well, I judo-flipped my brother and he was totally fine!" I told her.  
I was actually thinking that I shouldn't have done that. I mean this place is a school. Not camp. But that Malfoy guy totally pissed me!  
"Your brother doesn't have a problem with you doing that to him?" Ginny asked surprised.  
"Uh... I guess so."  
She and the other girls that seemed to be lesioning stared at me.  
"Look I was pissed. And..."  
Before I got my chance to finish. A girl cut me off.  
"No no ,Malfoy's a jerk! He kinda deserved it!"  
Most of the girls agreed and went back to gossiping.  
Hm.. Kinda like the Aphrodite kids back at camp.  
So then Hermione told us a few things about the classes we're taking tomorrow.  
It sounded a little weird, I mean usually only the Hecate kids did the magic stuff. But now we had to do it. It just felt weird...

Nina's POV. (Yay finally Nina's turn!)

The next day we went to class with Harry Hermione and Ron.  
In mostly all the classes Ashlyn was with Hermione. They were both really smart and they loved books so they got along well.  
I sticked with James, cause I didn't really know any one.  
But he acted weird...  
I don't know why though. Maybe he was having trouble with the text books because their all in English.  
I figured he was kinda cute when he's like that.  
Actually, I'm crushing on him a little... Just a little!  
It started after I got over Liam. (The Hermes guy James was jealous of earlier, I forgot to mention)  
In the past month I've been hearing girls talking about them liking James.  
I mean James is a really nice guy and he's really caring.  
He'll never like me back anyways! I'm the ugliest girl from the Apollo cabin...  
Anyways Hogwarts was a really fun and nice school. It might be nice to study here.  
But I kinda missed doing archery, and training.  
Then I thought of the real problem back in camp.  
We sneaked out with out permission.  
James' and Ashlyn's parents are probably freaking out!  
And Will is probably worried sick for me!  
Thinking about that made me a bit guilty... So I didn't talk much.

That night, we went back to the Gryffindor tower.  
The 7 of us (including Ginny) chatted in the common room.  
They told us about the other houses in Hogwarts.  
So there we're four houses. Gryffindor-our house-, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, the Malfoy guy's house.  
We were having a pretty good time.  
But then a huge harry spider, popped out of nowhere.  
Ashlyn, who was scared of spiders screamed.  
Well, I can't blame her for that, it's an Athena thing.  
But My best friend wasn't the only one screaming. There was another scream.  
"AWWW!" Ashlyn screamed. She jumped out of her chair then she was hugging someone that had jumped out of his chair too. Ron  
She was so scared she had no idea who she was hugging!  
Harry and James then got rid of the spider.  
That was when Ashlyn's mind came back to normal and realized what she was doing.  
"Ew! Really, Ew..." Ashlyn said.  
"The spider?"Ron asked.  
"No, why would I hug you?"  
"What's so bad about me?"  
Ashlyn ignored him, and sat back down.  
"Hey! I was talking to you!" Ron said.  
She ignored him until he gave up and went back to his seat.  
I feel a little bad for Ron.  
Then we started chatting again.  
Besides the spider thing we had a really nice time.


	6. Sara appears For a couple seconds

Reminders* I case you forgot, Sara is the Hecate girl that stole the Medusa head.*

ENJOY!

Ashlyn's POV.

Two weeks. We've been in Hogwarts for two whole weeks!

But still no sign of Sara!

Sure we were having a really nice time with Harry, Hermione and Ron.

But we sneaked out! Only Paul knows where we are. So to the others, which include our parents, we've been missing for two weeks now!

I'm starting to think we need to do more than just staying here and observing.

"Ashlyn? Are you okay? You look a bit worried." Hermione asked. I just realized they don't know why we're here yet..

"Uh.. Yeah. I'm ok let's go to the library now." I said.

Hermione had become my best friend here. She's just soo smart! And she loves books too!

Nina is suppose to be my best friend, but she was acting a little weird... I don't get why.

I know she doesn't talk much but, this is just not normal. Really I not normal...

Anyways it was the weekend so I guess I can spend all day in the library! Yay! I can also come up with something to do about the quest.

James' POV.

Ashlyn was spending way too much time in the library with Hermione!

So I was left with Harry, Ron and Nina...

Sometimes I get left alone with Nina, I always avoid looking at her.

She makes me blush!

I don't want her to know about my crush on her...

She already likes Liam... And I don't think she'll ever like me back..

That night, it was me and Nina again. We were walking down the hall going back to our dorms.

I wouldn't dare look at her. I would blush if I do.

I mean I already am blushing, but I'll blush more and I don't want her to see that. If she does... Oh! Shut up James!

"James? Are you ok?" The beautiful voice of Nina suddenly asked.

"U-uh.. Yeah!" I said trying not to look at her.

"Ok then."

Awkward silence...

"So your dad is Apollo right? It must be cool to have him as a dad!"

Nina frowned.

"Actually, I wouldn't say it's cool being the last daughter of Apollo for the century..."

"What?"

"My dad prefers sons, and not daughters. So he isn't planning to have any more daughters for this century."

"Oh.."

"Yeah, and my dad is really annoying! Every time he visits he has to say the word awesome for at least ten times!" She was talking really fast I'm not sure why.

Before I got a chance to answer Nina grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side.

"What-"

"Ssh..!" She pointed to a small stop in the distance, I couldn't really see what it was.

But for her, the thing is probably pretty clear. Cause she's like the best archer in camp.

Ok,so the stop got closer to us Nina kept looking out at it, and turning back.

"What is it?" I finally asked in a really small voice.

"It's Sara, and the medusa head." She replied.

If it was Sara and the medusa head, isn't it what were looking for? Why are we hiding from her?

"Why are we hiding from her?"

Sara got closer to us mumbling something I couldn't understand. And she kept her eyes on the back of the head and didn't see us.

When she passed by I forgot to close my eyes at the head, and it almost stoned me, but Nina covered my eyes for me, I think I had to be blushing wildly, she was really close to me.

Nina finally took her hand back when the foot steps were gone.

She grabbed my arm and said, " We have to tell Ashlyn!"

"Why can't we just get the head from her?"

"We can't even look at her! We need a plan!"

I nodded and we ran back to the Gryffindor tower seeing Ashlyn talking with Harry, Ron and Hermione in the common room.

"Ashlyn!" I yelled, "We found the Medusa head!"

"The what?"asked Hermione.

Oh... I am so dead! I totally forgot about them! Ashlyn is gonna kill me now!

Ashlyn sent me a death glare and took me to the side.

"First, tell me where you saw her?"

I told her everything that happened back at the halls, and she nodded.

"Ok, we'll work on the plan tomorrow, but I still have to judo-flip you for yelling that out."

Then I was judo-flipped. Again.

"You were lucky they were the only three people in the common room! Kelp brain!"

"Fine! I'm sorry! And how are we gonna tell them now?"

"Just tell them the truth, and tell them to keep it a secret I guess."

"Ok."

Me and Ashlyn walked up to our friends and told them all the stuff Ashlyn told me when I met her.

And of course about the Medusa head I shouted out earlier.

"So you guys are gods?" Ron asked.

"Demigods." corrected Hermione.

"Still, you guys are half gods!?" Harry exclaimed.

"Uh… yeah." I answered.

"Half of which Greek god?" Hermione asked.

"Me and James are the grandchildren of Poseidon and Athena, and Nina ia the daughter of Apollo." answered Ashlyn.

Apparently Hermione had been reading Greek myths, so she knows about how our grand parents hate each other.

"Wait Poseidon and Athena? Don't they hate each other? And…." Before She finished, my sister cut her off.

"My mom is the daughter of Athena, and my dad is the son of Poseidon."

"Oh, that makes more sense. And it explains James' nickname."

"So do you guys have god powers? Like the gods in Hermione's books?" Ron asked with excitement.

"Show em' Kelp brain."

I saw a vase in the room, and made the water float.

"Whoa!" All three of them said at the same time.

"OK, so that's what me and kelp brain can do. And put the water back before you break something!" said Ashlyn.

I rolled my eyes and splashed some on her.

She glared at me and splashed some on me too.

"So what can Nina do?" ron asked again.

"I don't think I should show you guys in here." Nina said.

"Awww come on!" cried Ron.

"Fine," said Nina and she turned her necklace her dad gave her to a bow and arrows.

"Whoa!" they all said again.

"I can do archery, thats why I said I shouldn't do it in here." after, Nina turned it back in to a necklace.

Nina's POV.

Sence, me and James found Sara last night, Ashlyn wanted us to look for more clues, like where she might show up so we can try to take the head.

Harry, Hermione and Ron offered to help, so We split up. Ashlyn went with Hermione, Ron went with Harry, so that left me with James.

We went back to the hall we saw her the last time.

I walked with James who was still acting weird, but it was still cute.

"I kinda miss camp." Said James who broke the silence.

" Yeah, me too."

"So are you and um.. Liam like dating?"

"N-no… I just had a crush on him…." Oh my gods! Why did I just tell him that?

"Oh…"

"So um.. where do you think Sara might be?"

" I don't know. This place is huge! They call it a school, but I think it's more like a haunted castle."

We both laughed a bit and continued walking.

"Back in camp your parents would tell us about their story when they were young. Their story was quite interesting." I said as we walked.

"I know, so is their relationship, I don't get how my dad stands my mom, like I can't stand Ashlyn!"

I shrugged, "Well, They've been through a lot together."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I thought you would know what your dad is thinking, cause you got more of him."

"Well yeah, I know what he's thinking most of the time."

"Oh."

"So how about.. You know your mom? Where does she live?"

I sighed I didn't like to talk about my mom.

"She passed away…" I said holding my tears back.

"Oh… Sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No it's okay… I'm okay just by myself.."

Then It was silence again.

James broke the silence again," So… um… uh…."

"Yeah?" said raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing…. So you told me about Ashlyn's crush on Paul right?"

"Yeah."

" Well I think you're right. Ashlyn, bushes about every single thing that Has to do with him."

"Ha ha I know right? But I don't think we should make fun of it. I mean would you like it if someone was making fun of your crush?"

"Uh… no."

"Exactly."

We looked around for a long time but there was still no sign of Sara or the head.

I guess it's because Sara is a daughter of Hecate, so it makes it ten times harder to find her.

We went back to The Gryffindor tower, wondering if any of the others found Sara, or at least clues of her.

But unfortunately they all came back thinking the same thing…. I guess well have to look harder.

But that means we have to stay longer….


	7. Herbology

James POV.

Here in Hogwarts, we've been taking some really interesting classes.

Just interesting…. I don't exactly enjoy them.

And now,we're about to take Herbology, we were taking it with the other houses, which unfortunately includes Slytherin…. And Malfoy…

Anyways, today we're headed off to one of the greenhouses.

I talked with Harry on the way, as usual Ashlyn was chatting with Hermione and Nina was talking with Ron.

On the way, some of those "high class" Slytherins passed.

I knew because, I heard Malfoy's disgusting voice in the back.

He and his "bodyguards" got closer to us.

And we were kinda in his way, cause we were walking a little slow. I mean there's still a lot of time right? And he could've just walked around us.

"Get out of the way!" Malfoy told us.

Ashlyn looked back at him.

"Oh hey blondey!"

Malfoy then realized it was "Miss. shorty" the girl, who judo flipped him.

(It isn't her fault for being short we had to stick together for the mission so everyone here thinks she's twelve. Which is two years older than her actual age)

There was a second that I saw fear in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared.

"Let's go." Malfoy told His bodyguards.

And they walked around us.

Ashlyn turned around and smirked then walked again.

When we got there, we had to change into something like a gardening cloak, and weird-looking gloves.

After that, the teacher, or professor started talking about how we were going to move some weird looking plant to a bigger pot.

I looked at Nina who was trying really hard to understand the professor with the heavy British accent.

She knit her eyebrows as she listened, it was so cute!

Me, well I wasn't listening. First, I couldn't understand. Second, staring at Nina took all my attention.

Any ways Hermione and Ashlyn were answering all the questions, as usual.

I rolled my eyes at the smarty pants and looked back at Nina.

Ashlyn's POV.

After the professor was done explaining everything.

We put our ear muffs on so the cries of the mandrakes wouldn't make us pass out.

When we were ready we pulled the mandrakes out of its pots.

Even with earmuffs, the cry sounded terrible!

Everyone was pulling their mandrakes away from their faces. Except for Nina.

She looked at her mandrake and smiled at it.

I don't think the professor noticed but the mandrake's cry turned softer.

She smiled at it again and buried it with dragon dung.

Me and Hermione did it the normal way, by shoving the mandrake in the pot and burying it.

Nina is always just soo good with animals and plants!

Of course not as good as the Demeter cabin.

Why is she always so perfect?

She's kind and gentle with everyone.

And everyone she healed really likes her.

And she's really good at archery.

Sometimes I really wish I was her.

I sighed and took a look at my brother who was also done.

I looked back and talked to Hermione again.

When everyone was done our professor came over to Nina and told her something and she smiled.

Ok, so I guess she did notice how good she was with plants.

I stared as the professor patted her shoulder and she smiled back at her.

After that period, I asked Hermione if she wanted to come to the library with me.

She agreed, so we got our stuff and walked to the library together.

The whole time, i was reading books about herbs and animals.

I wish I could some how be as good as Nina, I wish I could get an O on all of the classes!

We stayed in the library the whole time and studied everything we can.

I really hope this would help.

On the way back to the Gryffindor tower I talked with Hermione.

"Ashlyn, what's wrong? Are you still worried about your mission?"

"No.."

"I realized that you've been working on Herbology and Care of Magical creatures."

"Yeah, I want an O."

"Is an E not enough?"

"Actually, I wish I can do better than Nina at it. she's my best friend but I just wish I could be more like her sometimes, She's so perfect and all."

"Ashlyn,Herbology and taking care of animals Are Nina's talents, you have your own talents too you're good at Potions and flying you don't have to be good at everything."

"I know but I still wish I'm better at these stuff.."

"You make a great wizard Ashlyn, but even the best wizards aren't perfect!"

When she said that I smiled.

"Thanks Hermione."

"Anytime. And can you please tell me about this camp you go to?"

"Ok, but lets talk about it when we get back to the common room, so Harry and Ron could listen too."

"Ok that's a great Idea!"

So we walked back into the the Gryffindor tower.

(I know this Chapter Is A Bit Shorter Sorry!)


End file.
